Not so common
by RadonMax
Summary: Naruto was adopted at an early age by a civilian, who was unaware of his condition, and raised him like a normal child. A loving family can make all the difference in one's life. But even civilians have their dark secrets. Especially when they're not human.


**Ch1 Meeting**

**Summery**: Naruto was adopted at an early age by a civilian, who was unaware of his condition, and raised him like a normal child. A loving family can make all the difference in one's life. But even civilians have their dark secrets. Especially when they're not human.

**Mike**: Don't you have other stories to be working on?

**Max**: Point being?

**Mathew**: Dude! You have several stories that your working on? What happened to those?

**Max**: They're still being worked on... slowly. And I had this story in my head for at least a year. DISCLAIMER!

**Mike**: Fine I'll do it. RadonMax has no affiliation with Naruto or its creator and dose not claim ownership of said title.

**Max**, **Mathew**:...

**Max**: Good enough. Begin story!

* * *

"Hokage-sama!" A ninja appeared before the aged leader of Konoha in a respectful stance.

"What is it?" Minato Namikaze asked from his desk and behind a large stack of papers.

"On our return trip we came across an badly injured person. From the evidence that we could gather, she was attacked by bandits. We had given her first aid and brought her to the hospital several hours ago and waited for her to stabilize. We had searched her for weapons of any kind, but we found something important. She had this in her bag." he held out a scroll. The only thing on the scroll was a sketch of an old emblem. One that he recognized. Six rosary beads that were arranged into a spiral pattern.

"Where was she found?" Minato asked not looking away from the sketch. His tone demanding an answer.

"Six kilometers south of the village." this worried the their leader as the patrols were ten kilometers around the village. With the damage that the war caused still fresh with in the people's minds, he knew not to take this matter lightly. He rolled the scroll back up and focused his attention to the ninja in the room.

"Increase the number of patrols. Find whoever attacked her and remove them. If they got past the patrols, there might be a chance that our citizens may get attacked. " Half the current ninja in the room vanished from sight as they went to go spread the new orders.

"Was there any reason that you could find to see if she was specifically targeted?" he asked to the ninja that were left waiting for their orders.

"No sir. Besides that scroll, she was traveling light and didn't have much equipment with her. She had was her bag, some clothing, paper and ink. With all the notes, crumpled work, and rewritten text. It appears that she was writing a book." the captain continued.

"She must have been at the wrong place at the wrong time, and saw something she shouldn't have." Minato said as he pocketed the scroll. He would look into it later.

"Possibly sir. It's also possible that she's a spy checking the village to see if we had dropped our guard." the anbu replied

"That is always a possibility, but time will tell what her true intentions are. Did you go over what she had written."

"We are going over them as we speak." just then another anbu appeared next to him.

"Here is a summery of what was in her notebook." she said as she placed a folder onto his desk before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Minato quickly looked through the folder and hummed.

"It seems that this is just a travel log. She seems to have been to many places in the elemental nations. It appears that she is looking for someone. Medical report." another ninja appeared and handed him another folder and exited the room. When he looked through the report he frowned. She had multiple fractures on her arms and legs. Several lacerations among multiple muscle groups. Hemorrhaging upon multiple internal organs, and head trauma. The doctors were currently working diligently on her, for several hours and had barely stabilized her. They even had to restart her heart once.

"I think I shall visit her. Tell me when she is conscious and able to answer questions." he needed an excuse to ask this person where she got that scroll.

"Yes, sir. I will alert you when she does." the anbu said as he disappeared as well. When Minato was alone he looked at the clock and decided that it was a good time to see his wife. Soon his son would enter the world, and he was excited. Unfortunately he would not be able to speak with her when she awoke. He passed the calendar marking off another day done. September 30.

* * *

The sterile scent of a hospital room was the first thing she noticed when she awoke. Her body was sore and she wasn't able to recall anything. She ended up struggling just to sit up and look out the window. What she saw was a small village nestled in the shadow of a mountain with four faces carved into the side. She sat there looking at her hands, like a child with a new toy for a long time. The sound of the door opening alerted her. Taken by surprise and fear, instinct kicked in causing her to get out of the bed and curled up against the wall, trying to make herself small as possible.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi had taken the time to go visit their visitor to see if he could get some information out of her an why she was attacked. She had been in a coma for at least a month. There were notes that Minato had left indicating that he needed to check up on her. Among them where the notes on the strange scroll found on the attacked woman. When he entered the room he was slightly surprised at her reaction. She had bolted from her bed and was now cowering in one of the corners of the room next to the bed. Slightly amused and concerned at her reaction he approached her slowly.

"There there now. Your safe." Hiruzen said in his grandfatherly voice. She stared at him with pale brown eyes as her long dark indigo hair was disheveled and unkept. She looked wearily from where she was trying to hide herself. "You may want to get back in bed before the nurse comes in." he continued with a gentile smile. She nodded once and slowly dragged herself back to the bed, never taking her eyes of the aged leader. "I believe this is yours Naomi." he said as he held out a journal for her.

"Who's Naomi?" she said in a small voice. The question took Hiruzen by surprise. He quickly recovered and decided to check a few things. He quickly went in search of a doctor leaving a confused Naomi on her bed. After finding a doctor to come and check her they concluded that she was suffering from retrograde amnesia.

"Are you sure that's a good idea doctor?" Hiruzen asked clearly unsure on the doctor's idea.

"Having her read her own journal would probably be the best way for her to recover her memory." the doctor concluded. "If that doesn't work we would probably need to bring in a specialist." Hiruzen nodded and let the doctor continue his work. He on the other hand had a large amount of paperwork to finish.

* * *

Back in the room the doctor held out her journal to her.

"I think you might want to read this." she cautiously took the book from the doctor. Not taking her eyes away from the doctor until she opened the book to look through it. As she read the entries, memories of where ever she had traveled tugged at the edge of the thoughts. She never noticed the doctor leave the room.

_July 6 _

_I had just arrived at this small village on the outskirts of cloud country, and I'm looking for a place to stay. I haven't found any clues on where he would be, but I wont give up._

_July 12_

_There were signs of him passing through this village. I will have my answers from him even if I have to track him across the globe. Some villagers said that they had spotted him passing through. _

The book continued like that with small notes on where she was and or who she was staying with. She continued reading the book with a fervor that several hours had passed before she realized that she missed a meal. She had noted that she always spoke of someone but never mentioned who she was looking for. Maybe a relative or a close friend. She thought over these things until grew tired and fell asleep with the book on her face.

The next day she had gone over the book several times before becoming bored with it. The contents of the book stirred some of her memories as she remembered crossing the countries and visiting several places. But overall all she remembered was that her name was Naomi, without a surname, and that she was looking for someone. Unfortunately she didn't write down any of the clues that she had found on her journey nor any way of identifying who she was looking for. All she could do now is wait for her memory to return.

After the doctors had checked on her she had nothing to do. She was getting restless of just being in bed and attempted to stand up. When she tried to stand she crumpled onto the ground with her legs refusing to work. The noise of her falling out of bed had gotten the attention of the passing nurses in the hallway. With some grumbling and several arguments she was soon hoisted back into her bed.

"You're just not able to use your legs properly right now." a nurse started to scold her like a child. "You haven't used your legs in over a month and need rehabilitation." soon the doctor came in checked her health and cleared her for rehabilitation. He was still wondering when her memories would return completely, he might need to call the specialist. Another month had passed and she was soon able to amble around on her own accord. Of course she would get scolded when she would get caught wandering the halls. Every now and then Hiruzen would visit and check on her. He had always asked a few questions. She would be able to answer the questions to the best of her abilities but others were still lost on her. Like where she was, who she was looking for, for how long, and how was she attacked. There were many gaping holes in her memory but that didn't dampen her spirits. After a while she figured that she owed these people a great debt for saving her life and had decided to stay in the village, giving up on whom ever she was looking for.

Out of sheer boredom, and an eagerness to get out of bed, Naomi decided to wander the hospital's hallways again. She soon found herself in the maternity ward. She passed by multiple windows of sleeping children until she came across a window with a single crib inside. The shrill cries of a child had caught her attention. Looking through the large glass window she spotted the crying child. Some part of her had urged her to enter the room. Soon she found herself holding the infant close. Staring at his blond hair she wondered whose child it was and was also fascinated with the birthmarks on his cheeks. She soon realized why he was crying. He was hungry. Without really thinking she undid some of her hospital gown and started breast feeding him. That was when the nurse found her.

"What are you doing?" the nurse asked nervously but went unnoticed by Naomi.

"I don't know. I was wandering the halls and I found him." she said indicating the suckling child. What the two didn't notice were the masked ninja in the room keeping an eye on them. They were in the shadows keeping a vigilant guard upon the child. The nurse seemed to be puzzling something while she stared at the two.

"I didn't know you were lactating." the nurse blurted out.

"Nether did I." Naomi said catching everyone off guard. Soon the child was asleep again nestled in Naomi's bosom.

"I'm going to have to ask you to return to your bed miss." One of the ninjas said. But she was reluctant to release the child that she had started to care for. As soon as Naomi gave the child to the nurse a piercing headache came over her. Clutching her head she collapsed to the floor as images of a man flashed through her mind.

* * *

"_Why?" Naomi said in desperation._

"_I don't want to take care of that thing." a man said as he walked away from her. Naomi knew he was talking about the child in her womb. His child. Naomi always wanted a child, but her partner had different thoughts. _

"_I'm giving you a choice." he said "Me or it." Naomi was torn she loved him but wanted the child. In the end she chose the child within her. _

_The next month she was weeping in the hospital. She had felt that something was wrong with the child and had rushed to the hospital to find out what. It was news that she never wanted to hear. Miscarriage. It had taken her some time to recover from her loss. When she had partially recovered she decided to find the one person who would help her with her life and point her in a better direction. Her older brother._

* * *

After the memories stopped she released her head and grabbed her knees, curling into a fetal position as the pain of loosing her child stung like an open wound. The only plus was that she remembered who she was searching for. She never noticed the people carrying her back to her bed.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat behind his desk reading the report on the incident in the hospital about Naomi and Minato's child.

"So your saying that she was feeding the child." he said to the anbu gathered before him.

"Yes, Sir." the leader quickly said.

"And you didn't stop her." Hiruzen continued.

"She did not seem to be a threat to the child. She was curious as to why the child was crying and had examined him slightly before she started feeding him. None of the tests preformed on her came out with anything dangerous. No poisons, diseases, or anything that could be used to kill or intentional harm the child was found on or in her body. She had no ill intent as she held the child, only the look of a mother would have holding her child." the anbu said finishing his report. "But after she handed the child over to the nurse she seemed to have suffered an episode. She had passed out from what we believe would be a migraine." Hiruzen nodded at the information before speaking.

"Keep an eye on her and see what she wants with the boy and report anything unusual." with the new orders the anbu disappeared from the room in wisps of smoke.

* * *

Naomi awoke the next day in her bed with the memories still fresh in her mind. But one thought overrode the memories. She was wondering on how that one child that she nursed was doing. She remembered that when she held the child close a familiar feeling came over her. She couldn't figure out what it was but it felt like she was holding someone very precious to her.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi was taking a break from running the village when one of his anbu appeared catching his attention. He quickly put away his little orange book and demanded a reason on why he was disturbed. What was reported worried the aged leader and soon was headed to the hospital. He was surprised at what he saw when he entered Naomi's hospital room. She was nursing Naruto with a look of happiness and a slight sadness in her eyes. She had snuck out of her room and was somehow able to get to Naruto to her room before anyone noticed. She spoke before he could say anything.

"I had recently lost my own." she spoke not looking away from the child in her arms.

"You remember?" He said cautiously.

"I wish I didn't." she said softly. When the child was sated she covered herself and held him close. "I don't know why, but this child feels very familiar. Like someone I love and swore to protect." this intrigued the aged leader as he watched the interaction between Naomi and Naruto. Like a mother holding her child. "I was wondering... Whose child is this?" Hiruzen paused trying to think of a proper answer for her.

"Sadly this child was orphaned when the village was attacked."

"Oh...Would it be possible... for me to adopt him?" there was a glimmer of hope and desperation that shone in her eye as she faced the aged leader. Hiruzen was stuck. He wasn't sure if the person in the hospital bed was trustworthy of having a child. Not to mention the son of one of Konoha's kages. The look in her eyes were what tipped the scales in her favor. A look of hope, determination, and loving told him that she would do anything to keep the child safe. He had tried to get one of people in the village to adopt and look after the child but was having difficulty. He had decided against letting one of the larger clans adopt him. It would be a political nightmare if he did, and they ever found out his real family name.

"I'll see what I could do." he could see the joy that the woman was emanating at his words. "The child is very precious to me, so there will be some conditions pertaining to his adoption." Naomi paused at these words.

"What would those conditions be?" Naomi asked hesitantly.

"I would like to see the child grow up knowing that he is safe. So I ask that you not leave the village with him or if you need to leave I will have a guard accompany you."

"Is that it?" Naomi seemed relieved at what she was told.

"Just some others not as important as the child's safety. You will get a stipend until you are able to secure a job. I will arrange for you to move into the village soon. It means that you will have to end your search for whomever your looking for."

"That's fine." Naomi said with her mind made up. After all she wanted to repay the village that saved her life. If becoming one of its citizens and abandoning her search for her brother was the conditions to repay them. She wouldn't look back at the decision to stay. After all she would finally have a child. She looked at the sleeping child in her arms and smiled. When He saw the content look on her face some of his worries eased. But that didn't mean that he would leave them unguarded. He would have people watching her until he deemed it unnecessary to watch her. He left for his office to gather the necessary paperwork.

* * *

In the shadows of a large manor a man was kneeling in the midst of a heavily bandaged man. The news that he was reporting of the child being adopted had upset the man he was kneeling before.

"That old fool." Danzo muttered. He believed that the child should be made into a weapon to serve the village. Or more accurately, serve him. "I will not have my weapon taken from me when its within my grasp." he summoned several more of ninjas. "if something were to happen to whomever adopted the boy. I would be able to convince him to raise it as the weapon it should be." he gave his orders and dismissed all of his subordinates. Soon, he thought to himself, he would get what he wanted.

* * *

Naomi sat up in her hospital bed as she held Naruto in one arm and her journal in the other, reading about her adventures to her adopted son. The previous night when she had officially adopted Naruto she had refused to let the nurse take him back to his crib. She had slept that night curled around Naruto holding him like he would disappear. She had fed him in the morning and had tried to change him, but the nurses insisted that they take care of that part. She didn't complain.

She ended up having to stay in the hospital another month for rehabilitation and other small treatments. When she was released Hiruzen Sarutobi met her at the door with some guards to take her to the tower to finish the paperwork. They needed to make the adoption official and complete her residency information. He was concerned about the rest of her memories that were still forgotten but she waved him off saying that she didn't need them. She was soon released from the hospital and moved into her new apartment.

Months later Naomi was distracted, trying to get Naruto to stop crying, she was struck from behind by one of Danzo's men. He had been there to assassinate her and retrieve the child for his master. He was about to leave the apartment when he fell backwards still clutching the crying child. He quickly looked to see what had caused him to fall only to find his lower half still standing. Soon the child was taken from his loosening grip. He could only stare at the woman he thought he had just killed, standing. Blood soaking into her clothing as she ignored the wound on her neck. The only thing she did was try to comfort the crying child in her arms. The wound on her neck seemed to mend its self and closed in a matter of seconds. Her eyes stared at the dieing man in her apartment. The root member could only stare as a dark appendage appeared from behind the woman and stabbed him through his chest and ripped out his heart. The appendage held the organ before her and she grabbed it with her free hand.

"How sad." She said as she bit into the heart. "You attempted to kill me. Now i will need to recover and your body will be a good source of nourishment. But first" She looked at Naruto he was still crying in her arms. "I have a child to care for." she then took Naruto to his room and calmed him. When he fell asleep she went back into the room she was attacked and placed the body upon a scroll and sealed it away.

* * *

While Naomi was disposing of the body she hadn't noticed the masked ninja disappear from the building next door.

* * *

**Max**: AAAAAAND that's another story started.

**Mathew**: So when are you going to finish one?

**Max**: Ehh... Eventually.

**Mike**: Eventually..?

**Max**: HEY LOOK A CAT! (points behind the two)

**Mathew**: What ca?.. he got away didn't he...

**Mike**: Yeah... I cant believe I fell for that too.

**Mathew**: Until next chapter.

**Mike**: Take care.


End file.
